Talk:Blackjack of the Heartless, Jinri/@comment-27360363-20140223200506
O_O you changed it to when it hits the vanguard. Awesome :3, if only it had the support in Empty Heart it required .-. well time to make some for it :P. I was thinking of changing Darkness Paladin's skill anyway. Besides that, I'll rewrite the first ability: three of your rear-guards and those units get -5000, until end of turn When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, if the total hits seven or more, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose two of your opponent's front row rear-guards and those units gets "CONT:Restraint This unit cannot attack" and "ACT: one of your vanguard, and that unit loses -3000 until end of turn Until end of turn, this unit loses "Restraint".", until end of your opponent's next end phase. did talk about negative numbers, but that's really only used to limit the amount of times a skill can be used. If it's "When this unit's attack hits" the ability is either once or never. Now I want to dissect this card :3. it A common misconception that people have with units with "When this unit's attack hits" is that it's always going to hit. ''However, that is '''not '''it's true purpose. It's purpose is to '''not '''hit. So even with this card's high cost that would never be activated it still works. ''The units that have "When this unit's attack hits" are called pressure units. Obviously any smart cardfighter who is trying to hit with it would be attacking with the rear-guards first so as not to lose power and get the ability off as well, that's smart but the problem with this is that it won't hit because your opponent is not '''dumb '''enough to do that, so they'd guard it. '''How to use it: '''With other pressure units. When players guard they lose hand, and thus if they guard excessively they lose even more hand. However, if there are a '''lot '''of pressure units in the deck and on the field, well. They're not just ''going to ''they're '''forced '''to guard more. Not only that: Pressure decks normally use stands, so that your opponent guards even more so than they would normally, because it's another attack. Excessive guarding will lead to '''one '''of the attacks hitting and the ability activating. Besides that, Pressure units are difficult to use. The very reason why I plan on mastering them when I get back :3. '''In Summary: '''Use it with Pressure units the only pressure units in the Empty Heart clan are Reawakened Knight, and another Reawakened pressure unit I'm making I saw this :P be happy and I'm planning on changing Darkness Paladin's skill. Use stands, 8 Stands is the recommended amount. Attack with ONE rear-guard lane first, then your vanguard and then your other rear-guard lane. are not always there, they do not appear every minute of the game. This way you leave room for the other 8 triggers in your deck that ''aren't ''stands.